startrekalternaterealityfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Trek Into Darkness
| starring = John Cho Benedict Cumberbatch Alice Eve Bruce Greenwood Simon Pegg Chris Pine Zachary Quinto Zoe Saldana Karl Urban Peter Weller Anton Yelchin | music = Michael Giacchino | cinematography = Daniel Mindel | editing = Maryann Brandon Mary Jo Markey | studio = Bad Robot Productions K/O Paper Products Skydance Productions | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = May 16, 2013 | runtime = 132 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $190,000,000 | gross = $467,381,584 | preceded_by = Star Trek | followed_by = Star Trek Beyond | website = | amg_id = | imdb_id = 1408101 }} When the crew of the Enterprise is called back home, they find an unstoppable force of terror from within their own organization has detonated the fleet and everything it stands for, leaving our world in a state of crisis. With a personal score to settle, Captain Kirk leads a manhunt to a war-zone world to capture a one man weapon of mass destruction. As our heroes are propelled into an epic chess game of life and death, love will be challenged, friendships will be torn apart, and sacrifices must be made for the only family Kirk has left: his crew. Summary Act One During early 2259, on the Class M planet of Nibiru, Captain James T. Kirk is being chased away from a temple located at the base of an active volcano by native Nibirans. He is startled by an animal, and stuns it with his phaser. Behind the animal is an upset Leonard McCoy; Kirk has just stunned their "ride", forcing the two of them to flee on foot. Kirk had stolen a scroll sacred to the Nibirans. Meanwhile, Hikaru Sulu is piloting a shuttlecraft into the volcano, with Spock and Nyota Uhura on board. Spock, protected by an environmental suit, is preparing to detonate a cold fusion device inside the volcano that would stop a cataclysmic eruption from extinguishing life on the planet. Kirk tells them of their plight, using the communicator. Spock reminds Kirk about the Prime Directive, as the Nibirans are a primitive civilization. Kirk assures his first officer that he and Dr. McCoy were disguised; they were merely leading the natives further away from the volcano. With the shuttlecraft's thruster being choked by ash, Spock has to act fast. After a kiss from Uhura, he is lowered by cable into the volcano. During the descent, the shuttlecraft takes too much damage, and Sulu attempts to abort the drop. The cable Spock is hanging by abruptly snaps, dropping him into the volcano. Surprisingly, he survives the fall in his protective suit, and the cold fusion device is still operational. Sulu and Uhura are forced to abandon the shuttle; Uhura promises they will get Spock out. Satisfied they were far enough from the volcano, Kirk hangs the scroll he stole off a tree. The Nibirans cease their pursuit, allowing Kirk and McCoy to get away, jumping off a cliff into the ocean. Using miniprops and breathing apparatuses, they swim to the Enterprise and board through an airlock. Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott is still not happy that they are hiding at the bottom of an ocean, complaining that the salt water may impede their ability to launch. The officers return to the bridge. Spock arms the cold fusion device, which has a three-minute timer. The volcano has a small eruption, with pyroclastic ejecta destroying the temple in which the group of Nibirans had been worshiping. Nibiru has a very strong magnetic field that was jamming their transporters; the only way they can save Spock is by revealing themselves to fly above the volcano, which would violate the Prime Directive. Kirk asks Dr. McCoy what Spock would do if Kirk were the one deploying the device; Bones replies that Spock would let him die. Spock was indeed prepared for that likelihood. The cold fusion device would freeze and kill him, along with the volcano. The Nibirans are shocked when they see the Enterprise rising out of the ocean and above the volcano and draws its figure on floor with their stick. Right before the cold fusion device is activated, Spock is beamed aboard the Enterprise, and they make their getaway. Kirk and McCoy join him in the transporter room. Spock is shocked that Kirk has blatantly violated the Prime Directive. Uhura tells them that the cold fusion device has successfully detonated, but the crew is irked by Spock's apparent lack of gratitude. The native Nibirans begin to worship an image of the Enterprise they have drawn in the soil, accepting it as their new deity. The stardate is 2259.55. Back on Earth, Thomas Harewood, a Starfleet officer living in London, goes with his wife to Royal Children's Hospital, where his daughter is currently in a coma with a severe illness. After visiting her, Harewood is stopped by an unknown individual. The man says he can save Harewood's daughter. Meanwhile, back in San Francisco, Kirk is waking up in his apartment after a night spent with a pair of Caitian women. They are annoyed when he answers a call from Starfleet. He and Spock are summoned to the office of Admiral Pike. Kirk is convinced they are going to be given Starfleet's first five-year mission of deep space exploration, though Spock is doubtful. When they arrive, Pike reveals that there are discrepancies between the captain's log on Nibiru, and a report Spock filed about it; namely being, the former said that it was 'uneventful', while the latter detailed a breaking of the Prime Directive. Kirk is dismayed by Spock's apparent betrayal. After a brief argument, Pike dismisses Spock, and proceeds to dress Kirk down for his lack of humility and respect for the chair. Kirk counters that Pike convinced him to join Starfleet because of his maverick attitude. However, Starfleet Command saw it differently. The head of Starfleet Command, Admiral Alexander Marcus, formed a tribunal that did not include Admiral Pike. They relieved Kirk of his command, and ordered him to return to Starfleet Academy. Pike tells Kirk pointedly that one day his reckless leadership is going to get his entire crew killed. Back in London, the unknown man extracts a vial of his own blood, and places it in a package along with a ring. The package goes to Harewood, who adds the vial's contents to his daughter's IV. As it begins to enter her bloodstream, her vitals return to normal. Harewood kisses his daughter's forehead in relief, knowing she will now be all right. Not long after, he goes to work at the Kelvin Memorial Archive, catching sight of the unknown man before entering, and takes a long elevator down below the archive. He goes to his workstation with a glass of water. After sending a message to Admiral Marcus, he drops the ring into the water, which quickly fizzes, then causes a massive explosion at the Kelvin Archive. Kirk is drowning his sorrows at a local bar in San Francisco. He is about to talk to another woman when Admiral Pike sits between them. Kirk is surprised he found him; Pike simply says he knows Kirk well, recalling the bar fight with Starfleet cadets back in Iowa before Kirk enlisted. He reveals that Starfleet gave the Enterprise back to Pike. Kirk suggests keeping Spock as first officer isn't a good idea, but he's been transferred to the [[USS Bradbury|USS Bradbury]] anyway. Pike pulled some strings, and got Kirk assigned to be his first officer on the Enterprise. Kirk is speechless, something Pike says is a first. He then gets a call from Starfleet. They are summoned to a meeting in the Daystrom Conference Room at Starfleet Headquarters. On their way up to the conference room, Kirk meets Spock and tells him about his demotion. Spock is relieved the punishment was not more severe. Kirk is still upset that he was betrayed. Spock admits he should have warned Kirk beforehand that he would file a truthful report about the Nibiru incident. After a brief meeting with Frank Abbott, captain of the USS Bradbury, Kirk admits he'll miss Spock, though is irked when Spock is left speechless. Admiral Marcus opens the meeting. The message he received from Harewood was a confession, and informed him of who put him up to the attack: John Harrison, a Starfleet officer that has gone rogue. The officers present look over images taken of the scene after the attack, where 42 people were killed. Kirk notices Harrison in the images with a bag, and asks Pike about it. Admiral Marcus notices and asks Kirk what the problem is. Kirk begins to express confusion as to why Harrison would target just an archive. Kirk says Harrison must have known that a terrorist attack on a Starfleet facility would result in this kind of meeting. Before Kirk can elaborate on his concerns, a jumpship appears outside their conference room, and opens fire, killing Captain Abbott. The officers take cover, and security personnel enter to combat the jumpship. Kirk takes up a phaser rifle and attacks it from the side to little effect. He sees the jumpship's engine intake, and gets an idea. He opens one of the fire hose units and ties it around his rifle. As he works, Admiral Pike is fatally shot, and Spock pulls him to safety. Kirk throws the rifle and fire hose, which get sucked into the jumpship's intake. It takes the entire hose, then yanks its base out of the wall and through the engine, disabling the ship. Kirk gets a look at Harrison as he beams out of the falling jumpship. In the meeting room, Spock does a mind meld with Pike right before he dies. Kirk then arrives, and breaks down at the death of his mentor. Meanwhile, Harrison materializes on a completely different planet, lifts up the hood of his longcoat and walks away. Credits Appearances *Frank Abbott *Phillip Boyce *Christine Chapel *Chapin *Pavel Chekov *Darwin *Froman *Hannity *Lucille Harewood *Rima Harewood *Thomas Harewood *Hendorff *Keenser *George Kirk (archive voice only) *James T. Kirk *Winona Kirk (archive voice only) *Madeline *Alexander Marcus *Carol Marcus *Leonard McCoy *Moto *Magustav Pachangara *Christopher Pike *Montgomery Scott *Shaku *Khan Noonien Singh *Khan Noonien Singh (prime reality) *Spock *Spock (prime reality) *Hikaru Sulu *Corey Turner *Nyota Uhura *Wallace |creatures= *Tribble |events= *Destruction of Vulcan *Militarization conspiracy **Mission to Kronos **Battle over Luna *Mudd incident *Survey mission to Nibiru |locations= *Space **Andoria Prime **Alpha Quadrant ***Coridan system ****Coridan ***Sector 001 ****Earth *****Earth Sector 2 *****Earth Sector 45 *****Earth Sector 49 *****London *****San Francisco ******Port of San Francisco Bar ******San Francisco Ferry Building ******Starfleet Academy ******Starfleet Headquarters **Beta Quadrant ***Omega Leonis Sector Block ****Qo'noS Sector *****Qo'nos system ******Qo'noS *******Ketha Province *******Praxis **Federation-Klingon border ***Organia ***Sherman's Planet **Galorndon Core **Khitomer **Neutral Zone **New Vulcan **Nibiru |organizations= *Chancellor *Confederacy of Surak *K'normian arm dealer *Klingon Empire *Orion Union *Port of San Francisco *Rigel Beta *Risa Hedony *United Federation of Planets **Starfleet ***Acting captain ***Admiral ****Fleet Admiral ***Captain ***Chief engineer ***Chief medical officer ***Commander ***Ensign ***First officer ***Helmsman ***Lieutenant ***Lieutenant Commander ***Navigator ***Office of Special Plans ***Section 31 ****Delta team ***Science officer ***Starfleet Command |species= *Ayt *Caitian *Gorn *Human **Augment *K'normian *Klingon *Orion *Roylan *Vulcan |vehicles= *Automobile **Aircar *Bus *Starship **''Armstrong''-type **''Constitution''-class ***[[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] **''Dreadnought''-class ***[[USS Vengeance|USS Vengeance]] **''Kelvin''-type ***[[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin]] (replica) **''Newton''-type ***[[USS Biddeford|USS Biddeford]] **NX-Alpha (replica) **''NX''-class ***''Enterprise'' NX-01 (replica) **Patrol ship ***D4 class **[[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] **Shuttlecraft ***Jumpship ****208 ***K'normian trading ship ***''Takayama''-type shuttlecraft ****BA-36 ****Shuttle 1 ****Shuttle 7 ****''Takayama'' ****''Warrant'' **[[USS Bradbury|USS Bradbury]] **[[USS Enterprise (prime reality)|USS Enterprise (prime reality)]] |technology= *Cold fusion device *Docking clamp *Mooring *Nacelle *Phaser **Phaser pistol **Phaser rifle *Photon torpedo **Advanced long-range torpedo *Warp core *Wheel |miscellanea= *2259 *2260 *2 News *7 News *Budweiser classic *Captain's chair *Captain's log *Captain's oath *Class M *Five-year mission *Goggles *Library *Memorial *Physics **Applied Physics *Prime Directive *Starfleet regulations *Year }} Development Production Release Links and references External links * * Category:Films Category:Films set in 2259